If Only You Knew
by Stacey.and.stars
Summary: Love was a dangerous road for those whom were emotionally unstable. SemiNatsuAngo. Rating may change.


This is a SemiNatsuAngo multi chapter story, all criticisms welcome

* * *

_It's been more than a year since Ango and Ryo joined their group_

* * *

He just couldn't see what she saw in him, what? Does she prefer guys that feel the constant need to protect her? To shelter her already weird ass behavior?  
Ango just pops out of nowhere, ordering her around, shoving her out of her comfort zone, and staring! Just constantly staring at her! Maybe he doesn't give a damn how his close proximity makes he anxious and doubtful of herself. Or maybe he likes the shy submissive type, what a pervert.

Every time he turned his head trying to locate his Nacchan she's nowhere to be see. So, being the awesome guy he is he decided to look for her. He stumbled upon something he was hoping he'd never find.

There she was wrapped in his arms, his possessive hold all over her. Semimaru almost wanted to cry, though he'd never admit it. Just seeing her there with him shattered him to pieces, and the feral beast in him raged. How dare he think he can just take her from him, bastard! Shameless bastard!

Instead of screaming at them maybe throwing a few punches that would never laid to begin with, he stayed behind the beach boulder just observing, in case Ango tried to cope a feel on her none existent breasts, maybe grab her ass without permission, taking advantage of his Nacchan.

He was left breathless when Ango slowly pulled away from the embrace, not letting go of her and taking her small chin in his hand. _Hit him Natsu! Don't let him!_

Semimaru knew what was coming anyway, he knew Natsu was to cowardly to say no, to make him chase her and tell him to fuck off. Oh, he knew her all too well.

Ango lowered his face to hers and slowly but surely, pressed his lips to Natsu's trembling mouth, her eyes as wide as saucers. Semimaru had to close his eyes, it hurt too much, he felt like the helpless child he was not so long ago, watching what was his being taken from him reminded him of too much.

But he didn't look away, he had to watch her reaction.

And he shocked him, for she didn't return the kiss. The hurt was clearly written all over that bastards face, Semimaru was smirking to himself

Then she spoke.

"I- I'm sorry Ango-kun, I can't, not right now, it's...it's too much"

Then she ran.

Semimaru's heart fluttered, _she's not lost to him after all!_

Turning back to Ango's shocked form, he kind of pitied him, he was obviously smitten with Nacchan as well, probably as much as him

But Semimaru would never admit that either

"You don't know how to hide yourself very well, do you?"

Ango's voice clear as day, _so he knew he was there the whole time, cheeky son of a bitch_

"Looks like you caught me man!_" play it cool, don't let him see underneath your tough exterior!_ he whispered to himself

He wasn't sure he saw it, but Ango's eyes held a certain sadness to them

"You're as clever as a toddler, Semimaru, tell me, why were you spying on us?"

"Why you ask? I just wanted to make sure a guy like you didn't try to pull something on silly no brained Nacchan, that's all!"

"Liar"

Liar? No way could see right through that one

"And why do you belittle her so much? Are you that much of a bully?" Ango looked at him dead on, his impassive mask returned

"Belittle? No no, you've got it all wrong, I just know the type of girl Nacchan is-"

"Or, is that you're in love with her", Ango stated

"Pffffft as if I'd ever be into someone like her! Look at her! It's like she never hit puberty!"

Ango just stared, this guy was seriously starting to piss him off, first he steals Natsu's first kiss, now he's trying to turn the table on him!?

"Stop it, you're insulting me as a man, you should watch it"

"No, you're quite mistaken"

"Come again?" _When did they get that close to eachother_

"Your fist mistake was thinking you had a chance with her to begin with, secondly, don't lie, it's very unbecoming of you" Ango started to walk away

"Hey, don't walk away from me! Hey!" Ango stopped in his tracks. Semimaru has no change in beating a guy like Ango, but it looked like he had no choice

"Stop it, you're in love with her, be a man and admit it".

Semimaru had no words."Open your eyes, look at where we're at, this world is lacking humans, and if I had to pick anyone to have children with and live a happy life with, it would be Natsu, either you let go and let her be, or fight me for her, your choice".

"Wha-what a minute! You've got a lot of balls thinking she'd pick you! You, a stranger, over me, who's been through it all with her and seen everything-"

"Drop the tough act, because from the looks of it, you're not going to give up on her, and neither am I".

And he was gone. Semimaru couldn't remember the last time he was left speechless.

That's what love does to you though, turns you into a giant fool.

damn her, damn you Nacchan.

* * *

I just love this triangle... *le sigh*


End file.
